


Sounding

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Experimentation, Sounding, Sub Steve Rogers, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve wants to try something new and Tony is always happy to provide.





	Sounding

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 11: Sounding
> 
> After all the plot based stuff I've done the past few days this one's just good ol' fashioned porn. Enjoy.

“Stop stop stop, wait!”

Tony looked up from where he was holding Steve's cock steady in one hand, a stainless steel sound in the other. “What? What's wrong?”

Steve was still breathing hard from his first orgasm, gorgeously flushed in the way that always made Tony want to lick his throat. “Um. I don't know, Tony. This seems a little...“

Tony cocked his head. “This was your idea, Cap.”

“I know,” Steve said nervously, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “I thought I'd – but...” He trailed off, worrying his lip with an unsure look in his eyes.

Tony lowered his hands to stroke Steve's thighs reassuringly. “Look, it's no big deal. We can just do something else.”

“No.” Steve shook his head, eyes flicking down to the metal Tony still held delicately between his fingertips. He swallowed. “I want it, I do. I'm just – I don't know.”

“It's okay to be nervous, Steve,” Tony said comfortingly, putting his hand back on Steve's cock to pull it upright. Steve's breathing hitched. “We can go slow. Just tell me if it's too much, okay?”

Steve nodded numbly, his entire focus on the small metal rod as Tony held it in position above the head of Steve's cock. “Okay,” he breathed, nodding again to give Tony the go ahead. He held his breath as Tony lowered the sound, flinching on instinct when it touched his cock.

“Still okay?” Tony asked and Steve frantically nodded.

“Yeah, it's fine, just –“ He choked on his next breath as Tony pressed down, _inside_ , just a tiny bit, just enough to feel a stretch where there shouldn't be. Steve let out a high-pitched noise, his arms trembling where they supported his weight.

“Steve?”

“I'm okay, keep going.”

Tony's eyes stayed fixed on his face as he pushed the sound further in, just an inch, watching as Steve's eyes rolled back into his head, his hips lifting just slightly. Tony pressed a hand down on Steve's hipbone, a warning not to jostle his dick. “This alright, Steve? Tell me how it feels.”

Steve's chest was rising and falling with quick breaths as he tried and failed to come up with words to describe the feeling. “It's – oh God, Tony,” he whined, throwing his head back when Tony pushed it even further in. “Fuck, it's –“

“Good, I take it?” Tony asked, sounding amused, but Steve could hear the low undertone of arousal. He opened his eyes to see Tony watching him intently, humming at the dazed look on Steve's face. “Wow, you're really into this, huh?”

Steve could only nod weakly, moaning when Tony pulled on the sound until it almost left his body before pushing back in. “Wow, that's...” He trailed off into a breathy sigh, tipping his head back against the headboard. “Shit...”

“Language,” Tony chided teasingly, holding Steve's cock carefully steady when Steve chuckled. He slowly pushed the sound back in, as far as it could go, and relished in the way Steve's back arched with the feeling, hips staying blessedly still. In a stroke of curiosity Tony abandoned the sound, instead wrapping his hand around the head of Steve's cock and squeezing.

Steve's eyes flew open and his hands whipped out to grab onto the sheets, wide eyes finding Tony's. “Oh –“

Tony grinned wickedly. “Good?”

Steve moaned full-heartedly when Tony did it again, hips twitching in a barely repressed thrust. “Ohh... Oh my God, Tony...”

“You want me to fuck you with it?”

Steve's eyes went even wider and he couldn't stop the embarrassing whimper rising in his throat.

“Is that a yes?” Tony asked, reaching down to palm at his own dick for a second, hissing at the feeling. “Cause I really want to fuck your cock, Steve.”

“Oh my God,” Steve choked out, reaching down instinctively to hold his cock still when it jumped, jostling the sound a little painfully. “Ow!”

“Careful, Tony warned, covering Steve's shaking hand with his own so they could hold his dick steady together as Tony pulled the sound out, Steve's back muscles trembling with the urge to move around.

“God,” Steve moaned almost soundlessly when Tony rolled the metal between his fingers, warm from Steve's intense body heat.

“So here's the plan,” Tony said, eyes blown with arousal as he looked Steve up and down. “Jesus you're hot. Anyway, plan. You'll jerk yourself off –” He tutted when Steve groaned. “Let me finish. You'll get yourself off with one hand, keep your dick steady with the other, and I'll try to fuck your cock with this shiny little piece of metal. Sound good?”

Steve's mouth went dry as he imagined it, but when Tony took over, guiding Steve's hands to his cock, he hesitated. “Is that – Is that safe? It seems a little –“

“Trust me,” Tony said lowly, bringing a hand to Steve's cheek to make him look up at him. “I'd never do anything to you that could hurt you. Or your dick for that matter. I'm kind of attached.” He gave Steve's cock a quick squeeze and winked. “But seriously, I've done this before and I can personally attest that it feels fucking amazing. I'm sure you'll love it.”

“Okay,” Steve acquiesced, gripping the base of his dick tightly with one hand, the other wrapping around the head to keep it still. The anticipation made him tremble just slightly as Tony re-disinfected the sound before touching it to his cock. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Steve breathed and gasped when Tony pushed the sound back in. It felt even more intense the second time around. “Oh Christ, Tony –“

“Keep breathing, Steve,” Tony murmured reassuringly, eyes almost black with lust as he watched Steve's muscle strain to keep him from squirming around. “You're doing good. It's almost in.”

Steve groaned when he felt Tony's fingers against the head of his dick and the delicious drag inside him stopped. “Again!”

He distantly heard Tony chuckle, but his mind was in an entirely different place, centered around the almost agonizing pleasure that returned when Tony pulled the sound back out, almost all the way before he pushed it back in, starting a teasingly slow rhythm.

Steve's thigh started twitching with repressed tension. Logically he knew it was a bad idea, but his body still wanted him to thrust into the movement, the pressure of it coiling tight in his stomach as he restrained himself.

“You can – go faster,” he panted, moaning high in his throat when Tony obliged.

“Your wish is my command,” Tony husked, the note of teasing completely lost in how breathless he sounded. His voice made Steve's toes curl.

It was weird. Steve's dick felt so open and yet so full at the same time that he almost didn't register the need to come before it was already building in his stomach. “Oh – oh fuck, _Tony_ –“

“You gonna come, Steve?” Tony grunted and Steve opened his eyes to see that he had a hand on his dick, stroking himself fiercely. The view brought a phantom ache to Steve's own dick with the need for some actual friction and he gasped when he squeezed down with both of his hands, cock twitching at the feeling. It wasn't enough though.

Jerk himself off Tony said, right? Steve took a deep breath before he moved his right hand from the head of his dick to the shaft, stroking slowly up –

He almost bit off his tongue. Steve shouted more than moaned at the feeling, unable to stop his hips from giving a desperate thrust, the sound thankfully buried deep inside his cock so he didn't hurt himself. Instead it felt – “God, fuck, oh my God –“

“Steve?” Tony sounded faintly alarmed. “Fuck. Hold – hold still, baby. Jesus, are you –“

Steve moaned pitifully as he stilled his hips, stroking his cock in a brisk up and down that made his whole body curl in on itself. God, he could feel it pushing on the sound, moving it upwards in tiny increments that sent little jolts of pleasure down the center of his cock where he could feel it building, right there, almost –

“Steve,” Tony breathed and somehow it was his voice that sent Steve over the edge, careening into an orgasm that left him reeling. He looked down and saw his come seep out around the metal, pushing it up ever so slightly. He reached down to pull it out fully, shouting when the feeling set off another wave of pleasure so intense it almost felt like a dry orgasm, leaving him shaking in its wake.

It took him a minute before he could open his eyes, but by then Tony was already there with a warm washcloth, cleaning him up gently before he threw it aside and cupped Steve's cheeks. Steve sighed and leaned into a kiss, suddenly exhausted.

“That was really hot,” Tony said, sounding just as fucked out as Steve felt. Steve chuckled.

“Shoul' do that again s'mtime.”

Tony hummed, cradling Steve's head against his chest where Steve could already feel himself nodding off.

“Sure thing, Cap.”


End file.
